marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme mutant
=The Supreme Mutant= The war that Magneto and some of his fellow Mutants waged between the humans not themselves mutants, and the X-Men—led to a war of powers and wit on the island of Alcatraz where Worthington Labs developed a cure for those mutants wishing to be normal. Additionally, it was here that, ultimately a former member of the X-Men—Jean Grey was killed. Her death and the power she exhibited just before she herself was killed, became the point of divergence for humans and those called Mutants could finally come to peace and accept one another. The war was a costly one for both sides concerned; but it was ultimately, a war that brought both mutants and humans together and eventually brought about peace for both sides. What the family of Mutants and everyone else in the community who themselves wasn't a mutant but was instead, a member of the community/family of humans did not know was; there was a extraordinarily powerful Mutant called the Supreme Mutant. This being was said have so much power; that he was in fact, called the ruler of and the first official Mutant that has ever lived. His reach and the extent to what his powers could do; also were never revealed because, he was for the most part—a enigma or a legend to some. Others however, believed that he was no more than a Mutant myth. Whether or not he existed is still debatable at most, but what could be said about this being was, he was incredibly powerful and exceptionally gifted. =Powers and abilities= The powers and abilities that the Supreme Mutant was said to be capable of was, at the most, said to be unlimited. Because nobody has ever seen this extremely powerful mutant, it is debatable on what he is capable of. Some of these powers and abilities include but are not limited to: *Atmokinesis—the ability to alter and or change/manipulate the weather. Such as through the creation of: thunderstorms and high winds, to name just a few. *Matter Manipulation—The ability to control matter on the molecular, cellular, and atomic level. The power is furthermore, what allows the Supreme Mutant to control and or later or both, the composition of objects on the scale of molecules and even down to the atomic and cellular level as well. *Force Field—the ability to project or generate rather, a shield of any construct that will protect the user from all kinds of harm. The shield and what is it's purpose depends on what the user wants it to do i.e. like a shield to protect them from Psionic powers and abilities or something else of that nature. The strength of ones shield or force field rather, is entirely dependent upon the amount of concentration and focus the user can maintain. The effectiveness of the Force Field the supreme mutant is believed to be capable of generating, is totally above and beyond that of any other mutant or mutants; who possess the same ability to project and or generate a shield/force field. *Enhanced Healing—This ability is highly regarded as a near state of being impossible to kill, for the user that possesses the power/ability. The power/ability is what allows a user to, regenerate or rather heal, from injury. The most notable mutant with this ability is Logan/Wolverine. *Immortality—being incapable of dying or being killed. *Enhanced Psionic Abilities—the Supreme Mutant is furthermore, classified as a Omega Level Mutant. This fact stems from the simple fact that; he is capable of doing a wide array of abilities and possesses a variety of powers as a result. These powers and abilities are as follows, but are not limited to: **Telepathy—This ability is a Psionic based power and it is what allows the Supreme mutant to read other peoples thoughts. i.e., Charles Xavier. **Empathy—the ability to literally feel what another person is feeling. They essentially have the ability to pick up on the other persons emotional state. Additionally, Mutants with Empathic powers can in some sense; alter and or provide a peaceful/serene state on someone whose in emotional distress. **Telekinesis—the ability to literally move objects with ones own thoughts alone. This power is a highly regarded power that is said to be extremely difficult in mastering. The Mutant that can fully embrace and control these abilities is for the most part, invulnerable. This essentially makes them, totally indestructible. **Mind Sight—the ability to see things happening currently with ones thoughts alone. It is essentially, a power similar to that of Astral Projection. *Chronokinesis—this is a unique and very rare power. The reason being is that the Mutant, that gains full control over this ability, can essentially reverse and or forward the flow of time and space itself. It's a power that very few possess and one ability that is without doubt the most challenging power of all. If mastered completely however; it would make the user absolutely unstoppable as he or she would be able to alter the passage of and flow in space and time. It is for this reason, nobody except a very rare few mutants possesses the power. The altering and or changing of, the flow in space-time is very dangerous. The tiniest alteration in time whether it be in the past or future; will easily result in cosmic/catastrophic and unintended consequences to result. *Biogenetic Synthesis—this is an extremely rare power that no other known Mutant possesses and in fact, the only known Mutant with this ability is; the Supreme Mutant. *Invisibility—the ability to render oneself invisible to the naked eye. It's perfect to the point that it can make the user impossible to see by human or mutant respectively. *Deflection/Absorption—the ability to not only deflect ones attack but can also absorb it's effects as well. *Teleportation—ability to literally teleport oneself and others from one place to the next at will. The ability is not like that which is utilized by Nightcrawler, instead it is a power to literally move oneself from point one to point two instantaneously. The user simply thinks of where they want to go and immediately they are there. *Aura Sensing—the ability to read and see other peoples auras. The Aura, is one's own personal energy field in a sense. The field is represented by shades of different colors. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Telepathy Category:Empathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Teleportation Category:Sixth Sense Category:Energy Absorption Category:Aestes27